Online game has become an important economic industry. Currently, most computers have a large number of players, and competitions between different games become more and more severe.
In most online games, one avatar corresponding to one logon account may be provided to a player in a game world. Avatars have their respective special appearances, voices, actions and may be evolved during the game. In virtual world of the online game, players map roles and grades in true-life into the game and establish a complicated virtual society. What is more, the players even own some things and abilities which cannot be realized in the true-life. For each player, his/her appearance, voice and actions in the network society have become a symbol for his/her identity and are very significant to the player. Therefore, the avatar in the online game, including characteristics of visual appearances, voices, actions, becomes more and more complicated, and the characteristics of the avatar enable the player to form his/her own social role in a virtual society created in the online game. During the online game, what attracts the player to proceed with the game is the improvement of ability of the avatar through upgrading. Besides the ability, the player also prefers a vivid avatar so that the avatar has vivid characteristics.
In existing games, all details and a variation scope of the avatar to be presented have been determined when the account is registered. Once the registration is finished, the avatar of the player will evolve according to a fixed design course. The avatar may have some changes along with changes of a grade and a weapon. However, the scope of the changes of the avatar is rather limited. For example, a player registered as a cavalier only can select his/her avatar from limited avatars, and cannot use weapons and fineries of enchanters. With the upgrade of the avatar, the player can only make the avatar change within the limited scope because the course of the changes has been fixed by game designers. Actually, in the prior art, all possible changes of the appearance, voice and actions of the avatar have been determined at the very beginning of the game. The player cannot change them randomly, which results in a poor experience of the player and cannot meet the requirement of the player.
In the prior art, in order to have a more special avatar, some players improve audio effect of the avatars through substituting a system audio file in a local client. However, this operation only changes the audio file in the local client and the changed audio file cannot be provided to other clients through an online game server. Therefore, only the audio feature in the local client changes while the audio feature in the other clients in the online game keeps unchanged. Moreover, the substitution in the local client cannot change the visual appearance of the avatar.